jojofandomcom-20200222-history
D-I-S-C-O
(Perfume Song) |stand = Chocolate Disco |gender = Male |hair = Brown ( ) |eyes = Blue ( ) |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |colors = SteelBallRun |status = Retired}} is a minor antagonist featured in Steel Ball Run. D-I-S-C-O is one of Valentine's henchmen. He confronts Gyro, separating him from an injured Johnny, near Independence Hall, Philadelphia. He is a Stand User, wielding the gauntlet-like Chocolate Disco. Appearance D-I-S-C-O is a tall slim man, with medium-length messy, curly dark hair with a large, rectangular hair clip/accessory sitting on the left side of his head. Shaved beard and mustache can be spotted around his face as well as blue eyes. He wears a long coat similar to ones worn by the police officers from the 18th century; wearing his Stand Chocolate Disco like an armband on his left forearm as well as wearing a handcuff for a belt. Personality D-I-S-C-O has a rather expressionless face and personality. He is very quiet, speaking only to reveal his Stand's name. It is unknown which kind of relationship he might have with the President: he might be one of his loyal Stand users, though Gyro Zeppeli believes him to know nothing about Valentine's plan. Abilities D-I-S-C-O's Stand is Chocolate Disco; a grid he may project over a limited space in front of him wherein he maintains virtually complete control. History As soon as the president manages to find the head of the corpse, he decides to take the last missing part from Diego Brando: the left eye. In order to do so, he ambushes Johnny Joestar and tricks Diego and Wekapipo using his Stand's power. While Valentine confronts them, D-I-S-C-O is sent to take care of Gyro Zeppeli in order to prevent him from helping Johnny and the others. D-I-S-C-O skips presentations and immediately activates his Stand's ability. Gyro hears gunshots and rushes to help Johnny. He tells D-I-S-C-O to stand still, but since he doesn't listen to him, Gyro throws a Steel Ball, trying to get rid of him. However, Chocolate Disco changes the Steel Ball's direction, causing it to hit Gyro instead. D-I-S-C-O's next move is letting some nails fall to the ground: he then proceeds to reactivate Chocolate Disco, so that the nails will hit Gyro's leg, preventing him from escaping the Stand's action zone. As finishing move, he breaks some bottles containing a very powerful acid: should the liquid hit Gyro directly through the use of D-I-S-C-O's Stand, it would mean death. Fortunately, Gyro understands that, since he is unable to defeat Chocolate Disco's power, he will try to trick its user instead. D-I-S-C-O becomes unable to discern Gyro's position when the latter uses an "air lens" created due to the heat given off by the Steel Balls' rotation. He manages to confuse D-I-S-C-O about his actual position, and D-I-S-C-O is defeated. However, he refuses to say anything about Funny Valentine's plan and is eventually knocked out by Gyro. Chapters * * * * * }} Gallery ChocolateDisco.png|Chocolate Disco traps Gyro DiscoGyro.jpg|D-I-S-C-O using his Stand to deflect Gyro's Steel Ball Discoacid.jpg|D-I-S-C-O breaking acid bottles Discodefeat.jpg|Gyro knocks D-I-S-C-O out Trivia *D-I-S-C-O's name is written as to mimic 's singing of the word in their song "Chocolate Disco". *In the song "Chocolate Disco", the title is repeated many times in the lyrics; it is for this reason that Araki decided that D-I-S-C-O would not speak any more than necessary.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 7 Antagonists Category:Retired Characters Category:Valentine's Subordinates Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 7 Category:Characters of Unknown Fate